


Living Life to the Fullest

by Settiai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, Celebrations, Holly Poly, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: They'd survived.It still didn't seem real.





	Living Life to the Fullest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



They'd survived.

It still didn't seem quite real.

Neville looked down at his stained hands, dark with dirt and blood and who knew what else that no amount of scrubbing had managed to clean. Everyone had known the end was coming, that it was inevitable, and when everything had finally exploded his only real thought had been "this is it."

He hadn't expected to live through it. _None_ of them had expected to live through it.

(Some of them hadn't. He tried not to think about that part. Not now. Not yet.)

"Hey."

Neville looked up, a little surprised to see Ginny standing over him. The last he'd seen, she and Harry had been more than a little preoccupied. In fact, if he'd been the type of person to bet – which he very much wasn't, but the point still stood – he would have been certain that he wouldn't see either of them again until the next morning.

Ginny smiled, clearly reading the confusion on her face. "Come on," she said, holding out her hand towards him. "We're alive. That's all that matters right now."

"I'm not going to argue with that," Neville said a bit wryly. He took her hand and let her pull him to his feet. She was more than strong enough to do it, and he knew it.

Her eyes flashed with amusement, but she didn't say anything. She just pulled him towards the empty room they'd commandeered earlier, in the hopes of giving Harry at least a few hours of peace before he was thrust back into the limelight.

He deserved it, after everything he'd done.

Hell, they all did. It had been a horrible day. Year. Decade.

Neville was just about to say as much when Ginny pushed opened the door, and he saw Harry and Hermione snogging in the far corner while Ron seemed to be trying to wrap himself around both of them. Instead of what he'd hoped would be a somewhat amusing comment, what came out was a slightly strangled sound.

Ginny pressed a kiss against his cheek. "We're alive," she repeated, her grip on his hand tightening.

On his left, another hand slipped into his free one. "All of us," a familiar voice said quietly.

Neville's gaze darted to the side. Luna shot him a beatific smile, a somewhat more distant than usual look in her eyes. There was a bruise on her cheek, its stark ugliness standing out against her pale skin.

He opened his mouth. Then he closed it.

Luna leaned in and kissed him.

No matter what everyone seemed to think, Neville wasn't completely inexperienced. He was just quieter about what he did in his free time. He'd never seen the point in bragging about things that were better off kept private, no matter that nobody else at Hogwarts seemed to agree.

Five seconds in, and he got the impression that Luna might be the exception. Either that, or she was _really good_ at kissing for a beginner.

The world seemed to slow for a moment. He let himself sink into the kiss, barely aware of Ginny's hand slipping out of his as he focused on Luna. Then he felt a hand slip under his robe, towards the top of his trousers, and he abruptly came back to reality.

Neville pulled away, eyes wide as his gaze darted to the left. Ginny shot him an impish look before letting her hand slip a little lower.

He'd already been half-hard. The light touch of her hand was enough to change it to something much more noticeable in an instant.

It took longer than it should have for Neville to remember how to form words. "What about Harry?" he asked, a tiny stutter to his question as Ginny teasingly shifted the angle of her hand.

"I think Harry's a little busy right now," Ginny said lightly.

Neville glanced over her shoulder, halfway expecting Harry to be glaring at him. Instead, he saw Harry seemingly trying to stick his tongue down Ron's throat while Hermione... while Hermione...

He blushed a bit as he jerked his eyes away, trying not to think about how much interest certain parts of his anatomy were showing in the scene he'd just saw.

Ginny grinned at him. "Told you."

She leaned in and pressed a kiss against his lips, quick and teasing, before pulling away. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement as she turned slightly, her hand still inside his trousers as he was _very much_ aware, so that Luna could give her a kiss of her own.

The next few minutes were a blur of kisses and touches and soft whispers that were too quiet to focus on. Inside Neville's head, all he could hear was a mantra of _we're alive we're alive we've alive we're alive we're alive we're alive_.

Neville could say with certainty that he hadn't planned on spending the night essentially having an orgy with his friends in an empty room at Hogwarts. Then again, Neville hadn't exactly planned on making it to that night, so it didn't mean quite what it might have otherwise.

They were alive, and You-Know-Who – no, not You-Know-Who, _Voldemort_ – was dead, and the long nightmare of the past year or so was finally over.

"Did I see Ginny's hand down your trousers a few minutes ago?"

Neville blinked. He didn't quite remember when or how he'd ended up sprawled out under Harry, his lips feeling almost bruised, but that was apparently where he was. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione and Ginny grinding against each other a few feet away, while Ron was kneeling between Luna's legs and seemingly following the instructions she was giving him to the letter.

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Not that long ago, Neville would have shrunk into himself and apologized, even though he was fairly certain Harry wasn't actually upset considering, well, everything. That past version of him hadn't spent an entire year at Hogwarts trying nothing more than to survive. Or fought in a battle to end a war that been building for years. Or... well, so many other things.

"Why?" Neville asked, trying to keep his tone light. "Did you want to stick your hand down there and see how you measure up?"

Harry stared at him for a second, a startled look on his face. Then he grinned, bright and cocky, before leaning down so he was almost nose-to-nose with Neville. "You're on."

Neville raised his eyebrows. Then he did his best not to let his surprise show when he suddenly felt Harry's hand slipping under his robes.

Still grinning, Harry leaned down and kissed him. Without even a moment's hesitation, Neville kissed back.

They'd survived.

It still didn't seem quite real.

Neville would worry about that in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
